custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaGonel/(A Clever Title)
I am Gonel. My writing skills will spellbind the enemy. I am here to battle the rapidly shrinking page count. It is my destiny to write a lot of golden pages and become the Master of Ink!!!!! But first... an obligatory blog for my fan out there. Inactivity Announcement Alas, tis true. I will be inactive mid-July through mid-August. The reason for this is I will be heading out on vacation, and the farm I will be visiting has no weefee worth mentioning. Just don’t delete all my pages while I’m not looking, okay? Gon’ll be Gone. Destiny’s Way behind schedule, but I’ll get into that with my MOC wave section. ;) Anyway, I should begin release of Destiny’s Way soon. As of the time this is typed up, I have just a chapter or two left, in all likelihood, and those won't take too long. Editing shouldn’t be too hard since I’ve already gone through what I have several times already. Destiny’s Way will pick up after the short story Shadow of the Truth, delving into the growing Kritor/Makuta conflict. (See below for spoilers.) War. End of spoilers. The book naturally starts off slowly, the first two chapters being my least favorite of the book. The first two chapters are fairly slow, in my opinion, but things start picking up as the Spoiler war End spoiler advances. Lengthwise, to give you some sort of ballpark, it should be one of the top 50 longest pages altogether. I intend to release all of least the first “half” of Destiny’s Way before mid-July. Release should wrap up after mid-August—framing my vacation. The first part of the book will be released in these units, roughly once a week, starting tomorrow with any luck: *Chapter One and Two *Chapter Three and Four *Chapter Five *Chapter Six and Seven *Chapter Eight This will conclude Part One. I will release Part Two and its three or four chapters after my absence. I’ve already begun planning for DW’s sequel, The Wake. My MOC wave As I implied before, Destiny's way behind schedule because of the MOC wave. I initially planned to release the pictures for my first MOC wave before the release of Destiny’s Way, but I’ve been too lazy/too busy to get it all the way done and I can’t hold out postponing DW. Besides, I’m dying to release several spoilery articles pertaining to the Broken Order Universe (articles I can finally attach my name to). However, I should be done with it before mid-July. Fingers crossed. All the species stuff As many of you have no doubt noticed, one of my main focuseseseses of my attention for the last while has been on creating and writing species pages as well as reorganizing some of the categories (forgive me for my large chunks taking up the recent wiki activity). These, of course, will serve as reference points throughout DW so I don’t have to stop and explain what a Grenok/Rekridor/Jeokren/Thromexx/Hypnovian/Aurosian/Selavian/Shasalvian/Kromivian is—and nor do the characters. Honestly, feel free to add to the pages whatever you want, since they're intended for the public domain. Canon species featured promonently (aside from the aforementioned ones) in my universe will be Makuta, Skakdi, Vortixx, Aquavian, Arbiter, Brutaka’s species, Noctian, Savagers, and Gladiator’s species. Fanon species I will likely make use of will be Atelvas, Atrak, Craydaxian, Ectosian, Exterior Guardians, Intellian, Necronite, Kilites, Krauni, Skiraka, and possibly Vendora. I likely won’t make use of the majority of the unnamed Dark Hunter species or most other fanon species. All that said, the only species immediately relevant to Destiny’s Way are Makuta, Vortixx, Grenok, Rekridor, Jeokren, Thromexx, Skakdi, and Atrak with hints of the Barraki species, Arbiters, Brutaka’s species, and Cradraxian among a handful of others. One species page I haven't yet wrtten is for the Varim, Lariska’s species, since one of those creatures makes an appearance; and Gladiator's species which I think really should get a page. Honestly, though, I’m burning out on a lot of ideas for what their general purposes in life are, and I’m open to ideas on this matter. Even the name is up for change if you guys have better ideas. Other By the way, I have a tendency to swoop in and adopt pages that would benefit my storyline without wasting time with the Adoption Template. To those of you who would’ve liked to have adopted those or otherwise added content to them, feel free to do so. Especially on Adopted Pages I leave the main History section relevent to its intended universe and add a separate section pertaining to the BO Univese. As such, I don’t care if you want to add such sections corresponding to the article’s significance in your world. So yeah. This has been my latest blog. I’ll try to release my MOC wave as soon as possible and maybe I’ll release a blog at the conclusion of DW’s release announcing The Wake’s commencement. Tis all. Thank you for either reading through this blog or skipping to the last paragraph. Enjoy life. Edit, Friday 6/17/16: As of Monday, the first unit was released, as promised. However, due to possible conflicts that may occur with my present release schedule, I have decided to publish two of the above units a week, with the second unit planned for release later today. Release will take place Mondays and Fridays until Part One of Destiny's Way is fully published. Category:Blog posts